Only You
by Demonic Irken
Summary: (Title May change.) Plushtrap and Benny talk about getting ready for Halloween.


Benny and Plushtrap lay together on the couch, watching a movie in the living room. Every few minutes, the rabbit would nuzzle into his friend and lick his cheek, kissing him lovingly.

He kissed the child's chest, feeling weightless and calm. The yellow plush rabbit trilled softly, tilting his head up and staring into his child's eyes.

Plushtrap's eyes glided over Benny's beautiful form, taking in every part of him. The way he breathed, the way his hands were resting by his side. How warm he is, how comforting his presence was.

He had never felt more loved than in that moment, and he had never loved anything more in return.

Thinking only with his heart, Plushtrap gave in to his desires and kissed the child on his mouth, softly caressing his face with his hands.

Benny pauses the movie and decides to revel in the attention that he was now receiving, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Plushtrap's torso and pulling him against his body as the rabbit broke the kiss and buried his face into Benny's neck, breathing in his scent of peanut butter and dewy grass from this morning, playing in the front yard.

Plushtrap pushed him back down and kissed his mouth again, his tongue licking his friend's lips.

Benny opened his mouth, and the rabbit slipped his tongue in, wanting to love every part of him. Plushtrap whimpered in sudden joy, still running his hands up and down Benny's face.

He loved him so much. He would die for him, he would never ever leave him, he would always love him, for eternity.

The things Plushtrap loved the most about Benny, well, there were too many to list, but he loved the sound of his laugh, how he was always happy regardless of the situation, or at least tried to remain so.

The rabbit broke the kiss and pulled away. Benny tried to pull him back, but he hopped off of the couch and swiped the remote from the armrest, pressing a button.

The television turned off.

"Hey!" Benny said, kind of surprised, "I was watching that, and it was getting really good! Why'd you turn it off?"

'_Can't stop looking at you.' _Plushtrap said in Sign Language, threw the remote on the floor and returned his attention to his friend, pressing his face into the child's neck and licking there.

Benny giggled. "Stop! What are you doing? That tickles!"

He was kissed again. His mouth tasted like the candy he had been eating, chocolate and caramel. His breath smelled sweet, and it only made Plushtrap deepen the gentle kiss he was giving to his child.

* * *

Benny lay in his bed, awakened by a nightmare. Plushtrap had been playing with his LEGO's when he heard the noises.

He nowlay beside him, running his hand slowly and gently through his child's hair, his eyes glowing softly white in the darkness.

The human clung to him, keeping him close. "Please don't go," he whimpered, his voice nothing more than a quiet whisper. "Please stay with me."

The image of sharp gleaming teeth began fading in his mind.

Plushtrap licked his face, chirring quietly.

The bed springs creaked as Benny sat up, now soothed of his fears, resting his back against the headboard. Plushtrap snuggled into his chest. His warmth calmed him. Benny kissed his head and set him on the mattress, leaving the room and walking towards the front of the house.

* * *

The night was quiet, and there was a breeze in the air that ruffled the leaves in the trees. Benny opened the sliding glass door and stepped out into the backyard, breathing in the night air as he stared up at the twinkling stars.

He heard a soft chitter by his side, and he looked down to see that Plushtrap had joined him.

The crickets chirped around them, and an owl hooted someplace in the trees nearby.

In the shared silence, the child inhaled the calming scent of Fall. This was one of his favorite seasons, and he couldn't wait to go trick-or-treating this year, if his brother would let him. This year, he wanted to dress up as a zombie. They were his favorite monsters.

He wondered if they would carve out pumpkins this year. When his parents were alive, he and Aaron would do it every Halloween, mostly a few weeks before, but after they were finished gutting the pumpkins and making the spooky faces, their mother would collect all of the seeds and cook them in the oven, and fill the house with warm heat as they were baked.

Benny sat down on the concrete and watched the trees sway gently in the cool breeze. Plushtrap crawled into his lap, breaking the silence with his quiet purring, reminding Benny of the cats his neighbor has. He hasn't seen them in a while. He wondered how they were doing.

He looked down at Plushtrap.

"Do you want to carve pumpkins this year for Halloween?" Benny asked him softly,

Plushtrap met his gaze and reached up, gently taking hold of Benny's chin in one of his hands, his fingers stroking his lower jaw. The rabbit nodded and released his grip, leaning back and resting his head on the human's chest.

Benny grinned. Things were looking up for him now. He wrapped his arms around Plushtrap's torso and sighed.

"I wish every day could be like this," he said quietly.

Plushtrap turned to him and said something in Sign Language,

"What?" Benny shook his head. He was still learning. "I didn't understand that one."

The rabbit pointed at his pocket and mimed typing.

"Oh, you want my phone?" Benny said while he pulled it out and held it out to him. "Here you go."

Plushtrap took it and typed something on the screen. He showed it to Benny. 'I wish it was like this all the time, too.'

Benny smiled softly as Plushtrap handed the phone back to him. "I'm glad you agree," he said, putting it back into his pocket.

'_I'm glad I agree, too,' _Plushtrap motioned.

Benny laughed, the beautiful noise echoing around them. "You are so silly."

'_I love you.'_

"I love you more," Benny said with a smile.

'_I love you most.' _The rabbit signed.

"Well… I love you to the Andromeda Galaxy and back!" Benny said happily.

'_Where's that?'_

"It's the galaxy next to ours."

Plushtrap shook his head and made a defeated sigh. '_Can't compete with that. You win.'_

"HA! I KNEW it!" Benny said victoriously. "I KNEW I would beat you!"

'_Don't let it go to your head,' _Plushtrap answered jokingly. '_I will think of something else to beat that.'_

"Yeah? Like what?"

'_Something like, I love you to infinity and back.'_

Benny was confused. "But… infinity is forever. You can't come back from that."

'_Exactly.' _Plushtrap replied, his permanent grin displaying his victory. '_So that means I win now.'_

His child groaned in disappointment and messed with the lawn, pulling up blades of cold gras with his hands. "Man! You always beat me at this." He complained. "I'm getting real sick of it."

They were quiet for a few more minutes, staring up at the stars in the dark sky.

Plushtrap made a whistling noise to get his attention. Once the kid looked over at him, The rabbit raised his arms.

'_I might be gone when you wake up in the morning.' _He signed with his hands.

"Are you leaving?" Benny asked.

A nod was his answer.

"When will you be back?"

A shrug.

Benny reached out his arms toward him, and Plushtrap gratefully accepted, hugging him back.

Soft paws brushed through his hair. The rabbit kissed his mouth, deep and loving, and then he broke away and quietly dropped to the ground.

'_Breakfast tomorrow?' _He signed.

"Yeah, I'll eat breakfast tomorrow." Benny said, misinterpreting the message.

Plushtrap shook his head and repeated the motions, with a few more words for clarification: '_Can I make you breakfast tomorrow before I leave?'_

"Oh!" Benny said, now understanding what he had been saying. "Yeah! Yeah, I would love that!"

Plushtrap chittered, a happy sound full of excitement. He signed again, motions quick and excited: '_I will make you your favorite food, and waffles with lots of syrup! And apple juice to drink!"_

"That would be AWESOME!" Benny said happily. "Do we have those Belgian waffles that hotels like to serve in the mornings? I love that kind!"

Plushtrap looked away, thinking.

'_I don't know.' _He signed slowly to make it easier for Benny to understand. '_If not, we always have other options.'_

"Okay," Benny nodded, slightly disappointed. "I think we have French Toast too, don't we?"

'_I think so,' _he responded. '_Do you want that instead?'_

"No, no!" Benny said quickly, nervously averting his eyes. "Whatever you want to make for me will be fine, but since you mentioned waffles, I would want that, if its not too much trouble."

Plushtrap made a sound like he was trying to laugh. '_You look so cute when you're embarrassed.'_

Benny pouted. "I am not embarrassed!" He argued, though he felt his face getting slightly warm. "And I'm not cute, either!"

'_You're right, you're not cute.' _The rabbit signed. '_You're absolutely adorable.'_

Benny smiled. "Stop it."

'_You started it!' _Plushtrap said playfully, licking his friend's face. '_And you were definitely embarrassed.'_

"I was not!" The child retorted, giggling.

'_That's not what your body was telling me.'_

"Well, I wasn't," Benny muttered, looking at the ground. "Anyway, where are you going tomorrow?"

'_I won't be going very far,' _the rabbit said. '_I will still be nearby if you need me.'_

"Are you going to that abandoned building a few blocks from here?" Benny asked nervously. "I don't know if that's a good idea. You might get hurt."

'_I would like to see how it looks on the inside,' _he signed in response. '_I want to bring some things back for you.'_

"You don't have to do that," the child said, feeling flattered nonetheless. "I already have everything that I could ever want."

'_Not everything,'_

"What else could I want?" Benny asked, confused for a second. "I've already got you and Freddy, and I've got food and water and a place to live."

'_You don't have a costume for Halloweeen.' _Plushtrap pointed out. '_What do you want to be? I can bring back some materials for you to use.'_

"Well, I would really like to be a zombie." The child said. "But I think most of those costumes have been taken already."

Plushtrap nodded. '_I will see if I can find anything that might be useful. Do you need any props to go with it?'_

"Props?" Benny questioned, not understanding.

'_Something to hold.' _Plushtrap clarified once more. '_Like how witches would have brooms, or an executioner would have an axe. Things of that nature.'_

"Oh," Benny said, staring down at the ground in thought. "I don't think so, but I might need some make-up or something to look scary. Maybe some fake blood, too?"

"_I don't know if an abandoned diner would have those, but I will be sure to look for them.' _The rabbit signed, his permanent smile seeming to widen in the glow of the moonlight. He asked for the time.

Benny pulled out his phone again. "It's… wow. Past midnight. I didn't think I'd been out here that long."

'_Maybe you should rest.' _Plushtrap suggested. '_I will be back by morning.'_

"I thought you said you would be gone when I woke up?" Benny said, glancing at the rabbit with a questioning expression.

'_Change of plans. I actually think it would be better if I went now, while everyone else is asleep.' _

Benny sighed and got out his ASL book from his pocket. "Can you repeat the last few words? I didn't understand them."

Plushtrap repeated the gestures while his friend looked through the book.

Then the child nodded and put it back into his pocket. "Okay. You can go now, if that's what you wanna do."

The rabbit turned and started towards the gate, and Benny opened it for him.

He turned back one last time to sign the words '_I love you,' _and then he disappeared around the corner and down the road, into the dark of night.


End file.
